Devils At Lightning Speed
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: When Daredevil and Karen Page cross over to another universe, they meet up with The Flash and his team. To stop Zoom and Iris, Barry teams up with Matt. Little does he know Zoom and Iris have a new partner as well. Who is he/she? Read to find out! Snowbarry and Karedevil included. T for violence and bloodshed. *PART 2 OF THE FIERCE FLAME CHRONICLES*
1. Barry and Matt Team Up

**This is a sequel to Rise of The Fierce Flame. Read that to understand everything.**

 **Pairings: Barry/Caitlin, Matt/Karen.**

 **That's all, read and enjoy. ;)**

Barry: I think I know how we can stop Iris.

Before Cisco could say anything, he vibed. What he saw was a man dressed like the devil running towards a portal with assassins chasing him. They gave up, but a blonde woman jumped through the portal with the beast. Cisco recognized the people. He thought he saw them on a show. He decided to grab his glasses and vibe a portal open.

He ran and grabbed them before anyone could stop him. The four free people followed him, but the portal was already open, with the strangers stepping out. Well, one fell.

Caitlin: Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?

?: Please help! He's injured badly!

Barry: Hey, guys. Get that thing to the med-bay. I'll take care of her.

As they picked up the man or creature, Barry knelt down to the woman's side.

Barry: Okay, can you tell me your name?

?: Karen. Karen Page.

Barry: Okay Karen. We'll get you back to your buddy, or creature thing.

Karen: Matt Murdock is his name, and he's my boyfriend.

Barry: Matt Murdock, I swear I've heard that name before...

Then he noticed Karen had started to cry, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

Karen: Please, * **sniffle** * can I see him?

Barry: Yeah. Lets go Karen.

 **IN THE MED-BAY**

Caitlin: Okay, Mr. Murdock, you're safe with us.

Matt: Where's Karen?

Barry: Here she is.

Karen ran over to Matt and wrapped her arms around him, followed by a kiss.

Cisco: Okay, you two have some major explaining to do.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Matt: And a long, long time after I was blinded, me and my partner Foggy busted Karen out of prison for a murder she did not commit. About 5 months after, I revealed my secret. We've been dating ever since.

Lisa: You 2 have cute chemistry.

Karen: Thank you Lisa.

Matt: Barry, I can sense your heart beating faster. Is there anything I could do to help?

Barry: Well, someone just betrayed us. Now we have a Catholic lawyer dressed like the devil to support us. 50/50. You 2 are the good 50.

Karen: Thanks. You guys are really nice.

Hartley: I still don't get why you guys look like something from a Netflix show.

Matt: * **chuckles** * Believe me, we're not.

Caitlin: Well, we have this demon speedster chasing us everywhere. He calls himself Professor Zoom. Can you help us try to beat him?

Matt: ... When do we get started?

 **The first chapter of the Flash/Daredevil crossover is here! Hope you guys enjoy this! I'll definitely ramp up the action in the next few chapters, which will come pretty soon. Tell me what you think of Barry and Matt teaming up! Thanks for reading! :D R &R if you wish! **


	2. The First Confrontation

Matt: ...When do we get started?

Barry: You're in luck. I overheard that he's gonna infiltrate an old warehouse tonight.

Cisco: What is your superhero name? Devil Rider, Death-devil...

Matt: Daredevil, Cisco.

Cisco: That is so cool for a blind guy.

Karen: Its no walk in the park. He almost died of blood loss more than once.

Lisa: Ouch.

Hartley: How do you get around anyways?

Matt: I'm enhanced. If I listen close enough, I can hear heartbeats. Barry's is like a death metal drummer.

Barry's heart: * **boomboomboomboomboom***

Caitlin: Wow. He's right.

Harry: Mr. Murdock, I think its time to suit up.

Matt: Right. Barry?

Barry: Heck yeah.

 **AT THE WAREHOUSE**

Zoom: You said they would be here by now.

Iris: Forgive me. Not everyone is perfect. But Barry and Matt will soon be nothing more than dead trophies. Wouldn't you say the same, friend?

?: Quite so. We shall also burn their suits. Less worry.

Zoom: Excellent. They're here.

 **OUTSIDE**

Barry: Okay, where are they?

Matt: No clue. I'm too far away. Karen, Caitlin, can you get us anything?

Caitlin: Yes. 4th floor. I detect four people.

Barry: Great. Let's do this thing.

Matt: Lead the way.

 **GO BACK INSIDE**

Barry: ZOOM!

Matt: We ain't gonna hurt you... much.

Zoom: You can't hurt what you can't see, Murdock.

Zoom ran in front of Matt to try and knock him down, but Matt blocked his punch. His surprise shocked him so much he didn't notice Barry creeping up behind him. Barry gave Zoom one good punch to the back, and that knocked him down.

Iris: HEY!

Matt and Barry looked at The Fierce Flame with a look of anger in their eyes. They were going to give her a not-so-great time.

But then, Barry heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

?: Barry?

Barry: Eddie?!

 **Ooh, cliffhanger!** **I promised the action would ramp up, didn't I? ;D**


	3. The Punishing Fatalities

Iris sped off before Barry and Matt could realize it, but that wasn't what Barry's mind was fixated on at the moment.

Barry: Eddie?!

Matt: Friend of yours?

Barry: Yes, but he committed suicide 2 years ago!

Matt: Don't fall for it. I can tell its a trap. Might just be a voice recorder.

Barry: Wait, Iris is gone. Where did she...

Matt: GET DOWN!

Matt was right. as soon as they ducked, a bazooka blast shot from behind them. Barry was close to being decapitated.

Karen: Matt! Barry!

Cisco: Who just fired the bazooka?

?: I did!

Barry and Matt turned to see a man that had a skull shirt with a cape and bazooka. Matt knew who it was.

Matt: Frank Castle... Karen's ex. Should've known it was you.

Barry: Dang, he is jealous and scary.

Frank: I ain't jealous, Karen wasn't that good anyway.

Karen: Hey!

Matt: Why are you here Frank?

Frank: Zoom sent me here to kill you. Iris, Now!

In a flash, Iris sped around and punched Barry in the face because Frank clearly stated he wanted to kill Matt, and Iris could have Barry.

Frank: Time to die scarlet companions.

In a split second, Frank and Iris started to punch and kick the crap out of Barry and Matt. Blood was flying everywhere, and Caitlin was struggling too hold back her tears since she couldn't do anything. Then, by pure chance, a voice Barry knew all too well called out.

?: Stop before I decide to slaughter you!

Barry: Nyssa... Right on time.

Nyssa: Well, you did save my life two weeks ago. I figured I owed you one. Now, lets punish these 2.

 **You thought I would only include Flash and Daredevil characters, eh? You were mistaken... ;) 1 or 2 more chapters left, but probably 2.**


	4. New Beginnings

Nyssa: Well, you did save my life 2 weeks ago. Figured I owed you one. Now, let's punish these two.

Barry: Matt, this is Nyssa al Ghul. Nyssa, Matt.

Matt: Nice to meet you. Now, where were we?

Frank: AAAAH!

Before Frank could land a blow on Matt, Nyssa shot an arrow into Frank's chest. Even with the Punisher armor, Frank couldn't help but scream out in pain because of the arrow.

Iris: Why do you always have to ruin my plans, Barry?

Barry: I don't. You just screw up too much. You did that when you joined Zoom. Please, Iris. Let me help you. You are still like a sister to me. This is not your fault. Plus, I could use another speedster on the team. The Fierce Flame doesn't have to be known as a villain.

Iris now had tears streaming down her face. Barry might not have a crush on her, but he still thinks that after all she's done, he still has the strength to call her "sister." She approached Barry carefully, but calmly. As soon as she was in a 5 inch distance from him, she wrapped her arms around her brother and sobbed into his shoulder.

Iris: Thank you...

Barry: Anytime, sis.

Matt: I hate to ruin the little reunion, but we still have to deal with Zoom.

Nyssa: And what are we gonna do with Frank?

Iris: I heard that he pushed Matt through a window once.

Barry: Hmm, I have an idea...

10 minutes later, Frank was out the window and into the water. Matt wasn't interested in taking Frank back to Hell's Kitchen, and Karen told Frank she was done with him over Matt's comm. However, the dirty work wasn't done. Zoom was still out there. But he was a problem for another time. Right now, Matt and Karen needed to get home. Daredevil didn't belong in Central City, but in Hell's Kitchen.

Barry: Now, Matt. Let's get you back to Hell's Kitchen.

Matt: No place like home.

Nyssa: Thank you for inviting me Barry.

Barry: No problem.

 **1 more chapter to go! This is my first X-over story, I hope you liked it! I might do another Flash/Daredevil crossover in the future, but who knows?**

 **;)**


	5. Back At Home

Nyssa: I've never seen S.T.A.R. Labs before, mind if I tag along?

Barry: Not in the least.

Iris: Barry, you carry Nyssa. I'll get Matt on my back.

Barry: Race you there?

Iris: You're on bro.

Matt: Do I get a say in this?

Iris: * **chuckles** * Sorry, but no.

In a flash, Barry and Iris were zooming back to S.T.A.R. Labs, with Nyssa and Matt on their shoulders.

* * *

Cisco: How'd it go?

Barry: Great.

Matt and Karen had their romantic reunion, but not too long after, Cisco asked a question everyone saw coming.

Cisco: Dude, can I see one of your batons?

Matt: Sure, I don't see why not.

Hartley: * **whispers** * He can't see anything, right?

Iris: Be careful, Piper. He might've heard that.

Karen: Heard what?

Lisa: Nothing...

Cisco: Wait, where's Barry and Caitlin?

Nyssa: Oh boy, this should be good.

* * *

Barry: Hey, Cait.

Caitlin looked back at Barry, and knew what he was about to ask, so she answered the only way she knew how.

Caitlin: Barry, I know what you're going to ask, and I'm gonna come out with it right now. I freakin' love you. I don't want you to get hurt, and when Zoom kidnapped me, the thought of you being dead trembled me to my absolute core. When I found out you were alive, the tears of joy that I cried could've drained a little bit of my body fluid.

Caitlin had never been this emotional before, and Barry noticed it. She had rivers of tears flowing down her creamy cheeks, and Barry felt something inside that told him to leave her alone, but he ignored that. He didn't walk over, but he ran to her and let her bawl into his shoulder.

Barry: Its okay, Cait. I gotcha. You're alright.

Her sobs eventually reduced to sniffling, and Barry handed her the handkerchief he kept with him for situations like this.

Caitlin: Huh, you really are 80.

Barry: I guess.

The two started laughing with each other, loving the company.

Barry: Hey, Cait, can I ask you a question?

Caitlin: Okay, what?

Barry: Be mine.

He wasted no time in locking his lips with hers, and she had cherry lipstick on. His favorite fruit. He loved everything about her. The cute black high heels she wore, or the smile that he would occasionally knock out of her. Everything. She happily returned the kiss, wanting more. Before their tongues could start wrestling, the whole gang walked in on them, even Matt and Karen.

Karen: Okay, nobody told me this was a thing...

Cisco: Either way... Its about dang time you two!

Matt: What the heck is going on?

Nyssa: We interrupted a make out session.

Wells: Nice job Allen. * **MY SHIP HAS SAILED FOR GOSH DARN SAKES, FINALLY** *

Iris: Let's give these two a moment, shall we?

The group walked off, leaving Barry and Caitlin alone once more.

* * *

Cisco: You two ready?

Matt/Karen: Yes.

As soon as the portal opened, they jumped through, heading straight back to Hell's Kitchen.

Hartley: Well, that was interesting.

Lisa: For the first time, I actually worked with the devil himself.

Barry: That is a first for all.

 **And, we're done! Next fic with Daredevil will be in 2 weeks, with the Civil War Story. ;) Thanks for reading! R &R if you wish!**


End file.
